


i am coming home to you

by thalassashells



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion sex?, Vaginal Fingering, sheena is nb as well but not in a way that comes up i suppose, trans zelos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalassashells/pseuds/thalassashells
Summary: As soon as everyone’s left and the door is closed safely behind them, Sheena takes Zelos’s face in her hands and kisses him.
Relationships: Sheena Fujibayashi/Zelos Wilder
Kudos: 6





	i am coming home to you

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt mean to post this on valentines day. my bad lol

As soon as everyone’s left and the door is closed safely behind them, Sheena takes Zelos’s face in her hands and kisses him.

It’s instinct, more or less, the natural flow of movement from his lingering eye contact and brushing touches before they were alone. It’s been all she could think about since he got just too close to whisper ‘welcome back’ in her ear, letting his lips brush her tender skin.

It’s him who breaks the kiss, helplessly flushed and panting. She curls her hands tighter into his hair and gives him a questioning look.

“First, you don’t even tell me you’re alive,” He murmurs, reaching up to stroke her face, “And now this?”

“I had to go to Mizuho.” She says sternly, like she isn’t pressed full body against him, “You know that.”

He takes a piece of her hair and twirls it between his fingers. He knows. He feels the selfish reply bubble up in his throat: ‘Send them the letter, come home to me instead’, and beats it back down.

Zelos kisses her again instead, and she gladly takes it, sucks his lip into her mouth and makes him gasp.

She paws at his jacket, fumbling each of the large buttons out of their loops to push it off his shoulders and onto the floor beside them. He forgets it’s even gone as soon as her mouth is on his neck, biting a hard, red mark into his skin, and he tilts his head to the side to give her more room.

“Missed me that bad, huh…?” He says, words trembling as she continues to kiss down his neck and chest, her hands sliding firmly down his sides to the waist of his pants.

“Kind of.” She says, smiling, “Something like that.”

She stays there with her knuckles pressed against his hip, waiting.

Zelos puts his hands on hers and pushes his own baggy pants off. Briefly, he’s embarrassed to reveal that the belt is superfluous. Sheena doesn’t seem to notice as she goes to her knees and takes his boxers with her. Bared to the cool air of the room, already wet and wanting, he shivers.

Sheena kisses up the inside of his thigh like she did the first night they were together – not long before she left for Sylvarant, a desperate trade of hands and mouths to remember each other by – and it’s something he didn’t think he’d ever feel again. With her nose buried in his delicately kept curls, she swipes her tongue across his clit and he cries out her name like he’s been practicing it – maybe he has, she can’t know, she was so far away for so long, so long -

She parts with him nearly as soon as she starts, leaves him aching.

“Is this really okay?” She looks up at him and asks, her hands still gripping his thighs, her lip shining just slightly with his wetness.

“Are you kidding?” He whines.

“No!”

“Yes, it’s fine! Do you want me to beg?!” He moves his hands awkwardly around her head, resisting the urge to stroke her hair and risk being just too much.

Sheena takes his hand in her own and presses it firmly to the top of her head. He gets the hint.

“Not today, I guess.” She sighs, and delves her tongue back into him.

“Oh, fuck, Sheena.” He moans and threads his hand into her hair as she works him, knocks the ribbon holding her ponytail loose. Black hair cascades down around her shoulders and frames her face, tickles his thighs.

“Missed you, missed you – ah! – missed you so bad.” He’s being too honest now, he knows, and he’s already too close for someone who’s only had a mouth on him for what felt like less than two minutes, but he’d been aching since she kissed him, and her mouth was a point of desperate heat that spread through the rest of him and clouded his head.

She’s making little noises against him, every time he says something uncharacteristically sweet, every time he tugs just slightly on her messy hair. He’d told himself again and again that she’d be different when she came back, maybe even moved on, but the way she’s sucking on his clit makes that hard to believe.

“Gonna come, Sheena.” He tells her, more of a plea than a statement.

She redoubles her efforts, digs her short, uneven nails into his thighs and he wonders if she’d let him file them, how they’d feel inside him-

He comes whimpering, clenching around her tongue that continues to lap as the oversensitiveness sets in. Were he not desperate to feel her, he might have let her continue. On a selfish day. On any other day.

Right now, he squeezes her shoulder and urges her upward, and she rises to meet him, as desperate for him to have her as he is to have. The kiss is bruising as pushes her back towards the couch on unsteady legs, he’s hungrily licking his own taste out of her mouth as they tumble, as he pulls away the ribbon holding her shirt together.

With her coat sliding from her wide shoulders, revealing her broad chest and muscled stomach, she’s as handsome as ever. The branching scar that climbs like ivy from her neck to her hip still brings an ache to his chest, and he finds that it is now joined by another long, ragged mark, this one certainly from a blade. He glides his finger over it, and she tenses beneath him with a small gasp.

“What is it?” She asks, pretending not to know.

“You got yourself hurt.” He smirks, trying for ‘I told you so’, gutted by his worry.

Sheena turns away from him, pressing her face against the couch, “You’re killing the mood, you know.”

Oh, he knows. So he kisses the scar he was tracing, licks up the length of it on his way to her chest and she grips his hair hard. When he lifts his head again her brow is knotted and tight, the only thing he wants to do is unravel her.

Zelos watches her face as he finally, finally runs his fingers between her legs and she groans, trying despite their tangled position to clench her thighs around his wandering hand.

“More.” She demands, breath hitching and eyes dreamy.

He’d do anything she told him to keep hearing her voice, rough and unimpeded, and he strokes her through her pants until she’s had enough of that as well, her panting coming in a fevered rhythm. In a fit of squirming and knocking knees she sheds her leggings and underwear until they’re bunched uncomfortably around her ankles. That was a concern for any time that wasn’t now.

“You sure?” He asks, placing a kiss on her strong jaw.

“Are you kidding?” She hisses.

He smiles and chuckles against the hollow of her throat, revels in her stuttered moan, “No.”

She groans and pushes her hips up against the knee he has planted between them, grinding up against him, “Yes, I’m sure, come _on!_ ”

He runs his fingers agonizingly slow over her folds, through the thick and unruly hair that trailed up to her belly button and matched the curls that covered her legs and forearms. She’s soaked, whining at every twitch of his finger, flicking against her hard clit and lower to sink inside of her.

“ _Zelos_...” Sheena moans without reserve. He watches her jaw slacken and shoulders drop as he thrusts shallowly into her, easing in a second finger when she murmurs ‘please’ under her breath.

He wants to keep her like this. One of her hands tugging on his hair, sending strokes of heat to his stomach, uninhibited in her pleasure, all of her strength laid out with ease, her muscle flexing beautifully under her marked skin.

“Up, push up,” She near-sobs, the red in her cheeks blazing all the way up to the tips of her ears and down her chest, “with your fingers, please, please...”

“Anything you want.” He replies, as breathless as her, all her radiant heat feeding back into him.

He crooks his fingers just so, and her voice cracks. Zelos locks their lips one more time as she’s coming, shrouding her in a curtain of his hair. He keeps thrusting evenly through her trembling until she finally says ‘enough’.

Zelos pulls his fingers from her, but before he can lift himself away she wraps her arms around his shoulders and tugs him into an embrace.

“Just a minute.” She mumbles, “Just stay with me a minute.”

He can give her that. She’s nuzzling him, their bodies sweat slick and exerted. As long as he doesn’t look at her, doesn’t look at himself, it would be easy enough to stay like this forever.

He can’t help himself, “Lovey-dovey, aren’t we?”

She grumbles and shoves him off. That’s the end of that.

In his head, and surely in her own, the haze of post-orgasm sweetness is fading fast. Without the wild pulse that pushed them before, the everyday had to settle back into the cracks. He would leave this room and be the Chosen, and she would leave and throw herself onto whatever tracks Mizuho required.

She reaches for her coat and drapes it loosely over her shoulders, though her pants are still kicked off the end of the couch.

“Uh,” He says, “Hey.”

She stops in the middle of grabbing for her underwear. “Yeah?”

“Why don’t we shower first, huh? You wouldn’t wanna leave sticky.” He laughs.

She narrows her eyes at him. That suspicion, as always, as if any kindness needs an excuse. Zelos knows she’s decided to stay when she exhales.

“Unless you’ve got another world-hopping mission you haven’t told me about.” Zelos says, tucking a strand of loose hair back behind his ear.

“Not that I know of.” She cracks a smile. That’s as good as a promise.


End file.
